


Come Undone

by lupinjoallen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Inspired by the song by Duran Duran, Tony Stark is celebrating his 21st birthday in 1993 and finds himself stumbling into a gay strip club! He forgoes any thoughts of allegations he'll deal with in the morning in favor of a night with a stripper named Ryder.





	Come Undone

The alcohol was definitely buzzing in his system. Tony blinked hard and smiled when Stane clapped his back in congratulations. He giggled and stumbled a bit. “I...Let’s go to another one!” Tony insisted.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Stane chuckled.

“I’m twenty-one! I can do one night of bar hopping,” Tony giggled. He perked up and sauntered down the street. “Look, there’s another one.”

“Jeez. Alright, but Happy is driving you. Got that?”

“Whaaa?” Tony slurred, pouting. “You’re not coming?”

“No. I’m getting too old for this game, Tony,” He chuckled. “But you go ahead. Just remember to keep your ID on you. You’ve still got a baby face.”

Tony huffed, rubbing his stubble a bit. “Do not,” He mumbled. Stane just bid him a goodnight as Tony stumbled into his own car. “Hey, Happy. Let’s find a strip club,” He giggled.

Happy rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I’m not going inside again. Those places are disgusting.”

Tony pouted again but was giggling. “No fun.”

Happy just rolled his eyes and drove around until Tony picked a place. Happy blinked, glancing back at him. “Really, Sir?”

“Yeah!” Tony cheered before getting up. “I mean, it’s a strip club.” He leaned forward. “It’s 1993, Happy. Lighten up.”

Happy watched the young man hurry out excitedly. He sighed and called Stane. “Hey, just letting you know, we might have to cover birthday boy.”

Tony walked in, greeted by a pop song he swore he heard on the radio. He blinked a few times, noticing instead of women dancing and walking around in skimpy outfits, it was men. He processed this information and stumbled to the bar, flashing his credit card briefly and getting a drink. He sighed as he sipped at whatever it was he was drinking, surprised by how sweet it tasted.

“Aren’t you Tony Stark?” A guy asked him.

Tony smiled and turned to face him before gulping. There before him stood a young man half dressed in what looked like a fireman costume. The pants were much tighter but were held up by red suspenders over his shirtless chest. Tony nodded.

The man smiled. “Called it,” He chuckled. Tony tilted his head. “I figured you were on the spectrum,” He said.

Tony blushed. “Well, first time at a club like this. Well I mean…”

“You mean with guys?” Tony nodded and the stripper climbed into his lap, watching him curiously. “Well, maybe I can pop your cherry then?”

Tony groaned at that, groping his thigh through the outfit. The man playfully swatted his hand away. “You sure you wanna be here?” He asked, a bit concerned.

Tony hummed. “Guessing you mean cuz of media?” He nodded. “Don’t care. Why should I? I’m a progressive guy.”

“Good,” He said, standing and taking his hand. Tony stumbled a bit, still tipsy from the drinking. In a dizzying whirlwind, he found himself in a small cushioned seat, walls blocking the sight of other men around him. The stripper moved between Tony’s legs, guiding his hands to his hips. “What’s your name then, Mister Firefighter?” Tony asked, smirking as he felt the sharp angles of his hips.

“Well, most here now me as Ryder,” He admitted, turning and wiggling his ass for Tony to see. “But, I’m Y/N.”

Tony hummed and playfully spanked his ass. Y/N yelped and turned to him. Tony smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

Y/N smirked and climbed into his lap. “Mr. Stark, you should play nice,” He said, grinding his hips down. “I might just make you cum in your pants.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, first time for everything. Let’s see if you can, Ryder,” He teased with a wink.

Y/N grinned and rolled his hips slowly, finding his rhythm within the song itself. Tony realized he recognized the song and licked his lips as Y/N’s hands dragged lightly over his chest. He groaned softly as he felt Y/N’s cock pressing against his as his head fell back, exposing his neck to him.

Tony bit his lip and pressed his hips up. Y/N grinned and let the suspenders fall down his shoulders. Tony watched the pants slid down ever so slightly, taunting him as the V of Y/N’s hips was exposed more to him.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned, reaching forward to cup him. Y/N swatted his hand away. “Oh c’mon,” He whined softly.

Y/N just smirked and rocked harder against him as he leaned forward, kissing Tony’s ear. “I’m on a mission, Mr. Stark. Please don’t distract me from it.”

“God I just wanna fuck you,” He whispered. Y/N chuckled deeply in his ear, making him shudder as he watched Y/N adjusted in his lap. His hands rested on his knees as he kept grinding and taunting. Tony whined as he felt his body tense up. “Fuck, Y/N.”

“Cum for me, Mr. Stark,” Y/N said lowly, rutting his hips faster. Tony bit his lip so his shout wouldn’t alert anyone. He grunted and whined as he came, blushing at the sensation. Y/N leaned forward and kissed Tony’s neck sweetly. “Feel better?”

Tony panted and whined a bit. “Fuck, Y/N. Gonna need you more now.”

“Then let me get my shirt from the back room. I can follow you out or you can follow me.”

“You drove here?” Y/N nodded. “I’ll ride with you. Rather not be chauffeured in my car while you’re sucking my cock.” Y/N whined at that and nodded.

Tony situated himself as Y/N climbed off of him, heading towards the back. He licked his lips as his heart thudded, smirking a bit. Admittedly, he wanted to get laid. After all, it was his birthday. He just didn’t expect to be in a gay strip club, waiting for a firefighter named Ryder to come home with him.

An older gentleman found him and smiled. “Tony Stark?” He asked. Tony nodded. “Nice to meet you, son. Y/N already gave me the details. I’ll walk you into the back.”

Tony blushed at that as he followed. “He did?”

“Yeah. I’m surprised. Y/N’s not the type to go home with anyone, or take them home,” The guy admitted. Tony blinked. “You must’ve caught his eye.”

“I’m sure the cash has nothing to do with it,” Tony huffed.

“And have you paid him at all?” The man asked. Tony stopped at that. He just realized he hadn’t even given the poor guy a twenty. “That’s what I thought. He’s probably into you, man.”

Tony nodded and found himself in a small room where he was told to wait. Not long after he sat down, Y/N came back in. He smiled gently. “Ready?”

Tony nodded and stood. “First, I gotta ask.” Y/N hummed, raising an eyebrow. “Why me?”

Y/N watched him for a moment, thinking about his answer before shrugging. “To be honest, I think I have a crush, but not sure.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Chill. It’s not the cash. I’m more attracted to men of intelligence, and despite what media says, I tend to watch your feats. You do good, whether you believe it or not.”

Tony watched him as he approached. “That so?” Y/N nodded and Tony gently pushed him against the door. “I wanna kiss you before we leave,” He said, licking his lips.

Y/N smiled a bit and kissed him, moaning softly as he tasted him. “You’re drunk, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah. Keep the buzz going?”

“I got some tequila at my place. Body shots?”

\--

Tony moaned as he licked the alcohol off Y/N’s stomach, watching the guy squirm on the table before him. The apartment was so much smaller than he expected. Weren’t apartments supposed to be roomy instead of a storage closet? He ignored it as Y/N moaned, opening his legs up more.

“So fucking hot,” Tony whispered as he tugged at Y/N’s jeans. “Need to feel you.”

Y/N chuckled and stood, stripping down. He watched Tony’s glazed eyes hungrily eye his cock as he stroked it. “What do you want, Mr. Stark? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Want you fucking yourself on my cock,” Tony admitted, pulling him close. “Having you make me cum was so fucking hot.”

Y/N hummed as Tony kissed his neck, pressing against him. “Pants off. I wanna finally see it.”

Tony stripped down quickly, making Y/N gulp as he got on his knees. “Wanted to do this so badly,” He hummed as he stroked Tony’s length. Tony sighed softly, biting his lip as Y/N’s tongue rubbed against his cock. “Fuck. I can still taste your cum,” He moaned before sucking him into his mouth.

Tony grunted and moaned, gripping Y/N’s hair as he started bobbing his head. “Holy shit,” He moaned, mouth falling open. He’d had a few blowjobs in his life, but nothing ever compared to this. “Fuck, Y/N. So good.”

Y/N looked up at him eagerly, taking him deeper into his throat. His tongue buzzed with the tequila and the weight of Tony’s cock in his throat. He swallowed, earning a soft moan from the man. Y/N pulled back, panting softly as he watched Tony catch his breath.

Tony pulled Y/N up to his feet and kissed him sloppily. “So fucking good. Want you to ride me.”

Y/N smiled and dragged Tony to the couch. Tony pulled him to straddle him, kissing him desperately as he gropped at Y/N’s ass. “So fucking tight and perky,” He grunted.

“Fuck, Tony,” Y/N moaned before adjusting. He used his spit to lube Tony up more before sinking down onto him with a moan.

Tony grunted, eyes rolling back as he felt how tight Y/N was around him. “Holy shit,” He moaned, gripping Y/N’s hips. “So...holy shit. You’re tight!”

Y/N was moaning and panting softly, only regretting a little that he’d not grabbed the lube from his room. He adjusted to Tony’s thick cock slowly, the man gripping his length and stroking him slowly. “Tony,” he whined.

“So hard. You look like you might cum just from being fucked.” Y/N whined at that. “Want that? Want me to fuck your cum right out of you?”

“Holy shit, Tony. Please!” He whined before he began rocking his hips.

Tony grunted and moaned, gripping his hips as he began to thrust up into him. He watched as Y/N keened and moaned softly, gripping his shoulders tightly as he whined out his name. Tony shouldn’t have been surprised with how easily Y/N took him. He probably did fuck customers in the back area, even if taking them home wasn’t really well known. He got more turned on as he thought about Y/N bent over the stage, being fucked into by some random guy like his life depended on it.

“Fuck yes!” Y/N moaned as Tony thrust harder into him. Tony flipped Y/N onto the cushion under him and started to thrust deeper into him as he pinned his knees to his chest.

“Oh fuck yeah. Look at you! So fucking flexible. Love taking my cock?” Tony moaned out.

“Yes, Tony!” Y/N moaned, trying his best to rock against him. Tony growled and pushed deeper into him, making Y/N see stars. “There! Right there!”

“Come on then. Let’s get you to cum on my dick,” Tony snarled, adjusting so Y/N’s legs were on his shoulders and hands were pinned over his head. “No touching.”

Y/N whined and moaned as Tony angled himself to hit his sweet spot again and again. Y/N could only cry out in pleasure. He hadn’t been fucked this good before! He never thought it’d been possible to even get off without touching himself. Yet here he was, being railed by Tony Stark and hitting a hard orgasm. His cum shot over his stomach and onto his chest as Tony rode him out.

As Y/N’s walls clamped around Tony, he hit his limit. Tony’s hips lost their rhythm as he dropped Y/N’s legs, fucking himself into an orgasm. He kissed Y/N as he keened, feeling the way his cum was coating his dick as he kept thrusting into him.

Slowly, he collapsed into Y/N, making the man grunt softly and smile. Tony panted into Y/N’s neck, hands still holding his hips as Y/N’s hand rubbed his back. He hummed softly and adjusted, pulling out slowly as he looked up at Y/N. He smiled and kissed him.

“C’mon. Bed time,” Y/N cooed gently.

“You sure you want me staying?” He asked.

“Well, it might be dangerous to go out in the street and wait for your driver.” Tony nodded. “You can crash here and use my phone in the morning.”

Tony hummed, kissing his jaw. “Good idea. Then I can taste you until he gets here, right?”

Y/N chuckled. “Maybe. Depends on how tired I really am,” He amended.


End file.
